


Shield

by MKW_Raider



Series: Khelone Verse [2]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/F, Minor Violence, Original Akuma, Pre-Relationship, Turtle!Chloé Bourgeois
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-15 04:55:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28682892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MKW_Raider/pseuds/MKW_Raider
Summary: When an akuma attack threatens the school and Marinette leads them away to protect her friends, she finds herself in a chase preventing her from transforming into Ladybug.With Ladybug not coming to her rescue anytime soon, and Chat Noir unable to get away, it's up to another hero to protect Marinette from the akuma.
Relationships: Chloé Bourgeois/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Series: Khelone Verse [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2036827
Comments: 4
Kudos: 56





	Shield

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to part two of Fire, recently named the Khelone Verse because this is the turtle!Chloe au.

For as long as Marinette had wielded the Ladybug Miraculous, she could count on one hand the number of times Hawkmoth had gone more than three weeks without akumatizing anyone. The silence was beginning to stress her out. Whenever Marinette went out for patrol, it seemed like the city was asleep. Everything was quiet and calm, to the point where she had started feeling alone swinging above the city, she never saw citizens anymore. For every day that passed without an akuma, the negative energy in the air seemed to grow.

After the last akuma, she had felt off, felt anticipation for whatever was coming next, but neither Khelone or Chat had seemed to know what she was talking about. Maybe Marinette was paranoid, but there was something in the air that had only been building since the last akuma attack. Tikki hadn’t known what was going on and neither had Master Fu when he was consulted, but Marinette was positive that something was happening. She had spent the last three weeks feeling drained of energy and could barely get herself to create clothes or draw like she normally would. Most of her friends had noticed at this point, but Marinette had brushed them off and forced herself to continue through her days.

Walking into school that morning, Marinette decided she should have turned around and went straight home. The air seemed thick with the negative energy, oppressive as Marinette struggled to breathe through it. She was only a few steps away from the stairs when she fell to her knees. Her lungs felt as if they were being crushed beneath an invisible weight and she couldn’t move. Marinette’s vision was beginning to blur, her eyes becoming unfocused as bitterness filled her bones. She attempted to ground herself, using her fingers to tap a rhythm on her leg to give herself something to focus on.

“Marinette? Are you all right?”

Marinette became aware of a hand on her shoulder, and as fast as the negative energy had overtaken her, it vanished and she could breathe again. Looking up from the ground, Marinette’s gaze landed on a kneeling blonde next to her. 

Meeting the blue eyes of her friend, Marinette managed a small smile, “Yeah, yeah, I’m fine, sorry.”

Pushing herself up from the ground, Marinette avoided Chloé’s worried gaze and walked towards class.

Marinette went through her day with the negative feeling still following her, but it never overtook her like it had when she arrived at school. Part of her suspected it had something to do with who had been hovering around her all day, checking in on how she was doing despite the constant reassurance to Chloé that she was fine.

Midway through the school day, while she was sitting in her science class, Marinette jolted upright and whipped her gaze towards the window. She saw nothing at first, and she was beginning to think she really needed some calming tea and a nap, when a shadow passed over the window. Marinette stood from her seat, ignoring Mme. Mendeleiev’s calling for her to sit back down, and approached the window. _There had been something,_ she knew, _where did it go._ Barely registering Chloé coming to stand beside her and the gentle hand placed on her shoulder, Marinette leaned closer into the glass. _I know it was there._

Marinette’s stomach dropped, as the noise from around her crashed against her ears all at once. Every phone in the room was blaring the akuma alert, and Marinette only had a few seconds to yell, “Down!” before shoving Chloé with her away from the smashing window.

A shower of glass and wall covered the class, as Marinette strong-armed Chloé behind a desk. Their classmates were screaming, but Marinette still hadn’t seen the akuma, her focus at the moment was entirely taken by the girl next to her and making sure she was okay. Chloé seemed relatively unharmed, if not a little shaken so Marinette risked leaning around the desk. Marinette’s ears were ringing, but she could see the back of the akuma. They were tall, wearing something similar to a trench coat, but they were hunching slightly, standing as if they were in pain. As Marinette watched, the akuma seemed to become increasingly aggressive as it faced off against Mme. Mendeleiev. The akuma seemed to be vibrating with energy, and when their teacher turned to run, it shot a beam at her before she could escape and she disappeared.

Taking a quick count of her class, Marinette realized at least a quarter of them were gone, though it appeared that akuma had only hit the female students in her class. Marinette watched as Kim and Max, both turned and ran from the akuma with no trouble, but as soon as Rose tried she was gone too. There were still too many people in this room with the akuma, and even if they were only targeting certain people, Marinette couldn’t let them continue hunting down people.

Not thinking her plan through, Marinette jumped upright and threw the book on the table in front of her at the akuma’s head. The akuma fell forward, but Marinette wasn’t going to give him the chance to do anything as she bolted towards the door. Her body was alive with energy, and even though she couldn’t see the akuma behind her, she could feel when he looked at her, diving through the doorway and rolling around the corner just as his attack ripped through the space she had been standing. Scrambling to her feet to run towards the stairs, she risked a glance through the glass wall of her classroom and watched as the akuma began to float, power sparking in their hands. Their gaze was firmly locked on Marinette, and she turned away to focus on her escape. She was halfway down the stairs when she heard the wall explode behind her.

* * *

All Marinette knew so far was that the akuma was angry. They seemed unfocused in their rage, smashing buildings and cars as she continued to escape their beam. As she ran through the streets, the akuma would still blast any women they passed if they tried to turn and run. Thankfully, Marinette had managed to grab his attention in the school, and now some citizens were able to actually escape him. The longer Marinette ran, ducking and weaving behind cars and through alleys, the more civilians the akuma let go.

When the chase had begun, Marinette had been confident that she could escape their gaze and hide long enough to transform into Ladybug to actually fight the akuma, but the akuma had been fast and relentless. Block after block, Marinette had looked for an opening of any kind, but the akuma was strong, and followed her every step of the way. The few times she had tried using a building that she didn’t think the akuma could follow her quickly through, they had smashed their way into the building and kept pace.

The negative energy that Marinette had been feeling over the past three weeks had now left her, but was firmly centered on the akuma, and the further she ran, the stronger the energy grew.

Heartbeat thrumming in her ears, Marinette ducked into another alley. Her mental map of the city was starting to falter. She felt as if she had already been here, had taken too many turns and ended up close to where she began but also somehow lost. She didn’t stop long enough to think of her best route for freedom, instead opting to continue avoiding the akuma as she had been. Run through the alleyway, listen for the whistle of the Akuma’s weapon, rush back into the street, duck behind a car, find the akuma, avoid another attack, duck into a new alley, repeat.

In the back of her mind Marinette knew where she was, but she had never had to run from an akuma for this long without her powers, or run from an akuma that seemed to have a single focused goal of catching her. In between quickly catching her breath behind cars and buildings, Marinette could feel Tikki’s growing panic. She could feel her Kwami’s paws jabbing at her sides trying to signal her to turn or move or transform but Marinette knew she couldn’t. Time had stopped mattering as much after the first block of relentless chase. Passing time could be marked by the only things Marinette knew were still happening to her like breathing, ducking, and running. The akuma never gave Marinette long to catch herself, the shortest her duck and roll behind a car, gulping breaths of air while she rolled onto her knees and took refuge from his fire, the longest being when she had squeezed herself between two buildings and doubled back in hopes he would lose her trail, but never long enough for Marinette to duck away and transform.

Ladybug thought she should be spending this time up close with the akuma to find out more about their powers, or why they were choosing to only target women, or chase someone until they were hit, or even the akuma’s name, but Marinette couldn’t even make out what the akuma was yelling, too busy trying to focus on not getting hit until Chat Noir or Khelone could show up and help her so she could finally transform and actually take care of the akuma. 

Sprinting, Marinette turned off the street she was on, glancing over her shoulder keeping the akuma in her peripheral, only to almost run into a wall. _Backtrack, backtrack, backtrack. Don’t get stuck, you can do this, avoid them._

Pivoting on her foot, Marinette tried to keep moving, looking for the closest alley or scanning for a car or a trashcan or something, Marinette only saw the akuma. Floating high above the street, long robe flowing down to skim the surface of the road, hands alight with power, Marinette could only focus on their smile. Stretched too far, something in the smile froze Marinette in place. 

Unaware if time was actually shifting, or if her adrenaline fading away had shifted her perception with her panic to make time seem slower. Marinette could see their mouth move, saw too many teeth in a too small place, but ringing had overtaken her ears, senses flooding with too much all at once Marinette couldn’t move. Tikki’s jabs were painful now, persistent in her ribs, digging in with an urgency to get Marinette moving, to hold on a little longer and Marinette knew she couldn’t. The akuma raised their arm, and Marinette felt her eyes slipping closed as a shadow passed overhead.

Two things happened in quick succession. A sharp whistling noise, cut through the ringing in Marinette’s ears, and the scent of honey flooded her nose as a slender, strong, _familiar_ , arm wrapped itself around her waist. Jerking her eyes open to see a green shield meet a brilliant flash of blue, Marinette felt herself go weightless. 

Time rushed forward to meet Marinette in the same instance she flew backwards, through the wall that had prevented her escape moments ago. The arm holding her close slid away from her as they both hit the ground and bounced apart. 

Marinette ached everywhere, but she forced herself to sit up and tried to take stock of the situation. The akuma had blown Khelone and her backwards through brick, but Chloé had taken the brunt of the hit for her. Chloé was laying next to her, shield still on her arm, as she slowly began pushing herself to her feet.

The akuma had stopped floating, and was stepping through the empty space where the wall had been, gaze firmly fixed in their direction. Their grin was still stretched over their face, though it appeared larger now, more menacing. The akuma took aim towards them, and fired.

Marinette had thrown herself backward and ended up rolling behind a car, prepared to keep moving but the akuma was focused on Khelone now. Every part of her being was telling her to move, to run, to transform so Khelone, so Chloé, didn’t have to face this threat alone but she froze. She became stuck in place to watch Khelone dance around the akuma, blonde hair spinning behind her like the golden capes of invincible superheroes, except this wouldn’t protect her. Marinette’s body refused to move as she forced her hands into the pavement, stones digging into her hand, eyes tracking Khelone’s every move, wanting her to get away, to avoid the akuma to save herself. Marinette almost missed the akuma raise their hand and fire directly into Chloé’s path, but her eyes tracked the minute movement of Chloé’s legs, barely twisting into place as her eyes widened and her arms rose, meeting the akuma’s blast with her shield and being blown backwards down the street.

Lifting her hands from the pavement, Marinette made a move to follow Chloé, to follow the fire in her heart to the girl she liked, to pick her up from the road and protect her from the akuma’s advancing form. Marinette was stopped before she could even manage a step, by a tiny and harsh tug on her ear from Tikki who had somehow maneuvered herself into Marinette’s hair.

Forcing herself to turn away, Marinette ran through the closest alley chanting a hope for safety for the blonde, _Be safe, be safe, be safe_. Marinette ran around the corner, crossed the street, and found the closest alley so she could duck into an alcove, or behind a dumpster, anything large enough to conceal her from anyone passing by.

Marinette took a deep breath and focused herself. Shining pink light overtook Marinette’s form and as it begins to fade away, a yoyo whips out towards the nearest roof and Ladybug steps forward. Pulling herself up into the sky, Ladybug threw herself forward to land on a roof, rolling before throwing herself further into the air, her rising height leading way to her view of the akuma. Ladybug felt herself begin to fall towards the battle just in time to see Khelone kneeling on the ground, shield raised above her head. She was bleeding, and appeared weak even from Ladybug’s distance. Her raised shield was smacked away, and before Khelone could move, an unforgiving fist drove her into the ground. 

Ladybug fell onto the street and threw her yoyo into the akuma’s head, knocking him away from an unmoving Khelone. Placing herself between her fallen friend and the akuma, Ladybug swung her yoyo to create a shield.

The akuma blasted her with their power, but here yoyo deflected the hit. The akuma attempted to blast her again, and again, but Ladybug would not falter. The grin that had been a permanent fixture on the akuma’s face slid away, and as they glared at Ladybug she glared back.

Ladybug’s focus was entirely on the akuma, but she still saw the figure clad in black drop behind her opponent. The akuma yelled at her, deep, booming voice cursing at her for keeping them away from their prize, so Marinette screamed back. She didn’t know what she said, if she even said anything, but Chloé was bleeding and unmoving behind her, so she yelled and threw herself at the akuma.

Chat Noir joined her to attack, but Ladybug was a one-woman army. She had spent almost the entirety of the akuma attack avoiding the akuma’s blasts, now she was avoiding his punches. Ladybug ducked and weaved around her opponent, getting in close to punch or kick when she saw an opportunity. Her yoyo was idle in her hand, waiting for use, but Ladybug was angry, and barely even thought of a plan to stop or subdue the akuma, she just attacked.

The battle was moving quickly, the akuma barely managing to move without being hit by Ladybug. Chat Noir had stepped back, confused, but let her handle the fight. 

One solid hit to the akuma’s nose had them splayed out flat on their back, groaning in pain. Stomping on their wrist, a black butterfly floated free, and Marinette finally stepped back to breathe. She caught and released the akuma with barely a word, instead focusing all her energy on releasing a swarm of ladybugs to heal the city, but more importantly heal Chloé.

Marinette had rushed over to Chloé before the cure had even finished. Marinette fell next to the other girl, bringing her head to rest in her lap while she waited for her to be okay. The erratic beating of her heart was beginning to calm, and a wave of exhaustion was finally catching up to her, but she needed Chloé to be okay before she could focus on herself.

The blood that had covered Chloé’s face was gone, her cuts had closed, and the bruising around her eyes was fading as Marinette watched, but she couldn’t shake the image of her friend bloody and on the ground from her mind. She was checking every inch of Chloé’s face, looking for a hint of the injuries she had experienced, tracing her eyes over closed lips to find any indication that the blonde was in pain. Gaze slowly moving towards Chloé’s eyes, Marinette found herself staring into ocean blue eyes.

Chloé smiled up at her before she spoke, “Hey.” Her voice was low, and far too carefree for Marinette.

Part of her felt like crying, part of her wanted to hug the other girl and never let go, and the other part wanted to yell at her for being stupid and reckless. “What were you thinking, Khelone?”

“My friend, Marinette, was being chased by the akuma after she led him away from our classmates. She was still running when I caught up to them and I couldn’t let her get hurt. I got the akuma to focus on me so she could escape.” Chloé was sitting up now, moving herself out of Marinette’s lap. “Did you see her when you got to the battle? I didn’t see which way she went and I need to check on her.”

“Marinette? Oh, she was super safe when I passed her. She ended up a few blocks away near a park, out of harm’s way.”

Chloé quickly offered her fist, before bounding over to Chat and doing the same. With a short wave, she jumped away to look for Marinette.

Ladybug realized her mistake immediately. Looking to Chat, she found him standing next to an angry looking man, most likely the akuma victim they had freed. “Chat I have to go! Can you help the victim?” A simple thumbs up and smile was her response and Marinette raced away from the scene of their battle to detransform and wait.

* * *

Chloé had transformed a block away from the park and quickly fed Wayzz. While Wayzz ate, Chloé texted Marinette, trying to check in and see if she could get a response to where Marinette was. She knew already, but Ladybug probably wouldn’t appreciate it if she found Marinette immediately despite them being separated back at Francois Dupont. Wayzz had finished his watermelon, so Chloé began making her way to the park. 

She had tried to appear calm and unaffected to Ladybug, but Chloé was worried. She had left Marinette alone with an akuma, and couldn’t even get to her quickly. Mme. Bustier had rushed into the room moments after the akuma had smashed through a wall to chase Marinette and had made all of the remaining students buddy up. She had tried to calm the students who were left and talk them through what had happened but Chloé wasn’t paying attention. Her focus had been on ditching her partner as soon as possible because she had to go protect Marinette. Mme. Bustier had brought up the news in time for them to watch Nadja Chamack get hit with the akuma’s power. Her cameraman had tried to keep up a news commentary, but he couldn’t follow quickly enough while holding a camera and a microphone so he fell behind the fast paced akuma chase. He had managed to provide brief shots of Marinette running, so Chloé had a rough location to go off of, but from the brief news coverage Marinette seemed exhausted and Chloé didn’t know if she could reach her in time.

Her partner was Adrien, and while all of the other buddies seemed to be engaging with each other, he was almost ignoring her completely. Gaze switching between the news and his bag while his back was to her. She didn’t question his silence, just used it to leave and transform.

Chloé had arrived just in time to protect Marinette from getting zapped, but then she lost track of Marinette while she tried and failed to fight the akuma off. Her ego was definitely bruised, and she could feel the phantom pain where the akuma had hit her, but Chloé was just worried for her friend.

She was lost in thought when she got to the park, phone still unanswered in her hand, when arms wrapped around her from behind. Chloé almost hit whoever had grabbed her before she recognized the smaller body clinging to her. “Hey, Mari,” she breathed out. “You had me worried.”

The other girl held Chloé at arm’s length and turned her around. Marinette’s face was filled with indignation. “I worried you? What were you thinking?” 

Shock worked itself through Chloé’s system, she hadn’t done anything as Chloé to worry Marinette. She had a moment to think if she should lie to her friend, lie to her crush about being Khelone, when Marinette seemed to widen her eyes in realization. The flash in her eyes was gone as quick as it came before a careful anger replaced it and Marinette shook Chloé slightly.

“You can’t just follow after me when there’s a dangerous akuma! What if you got hurt?” The anger was fading from Marinette’s eyes, instead she just looked worried.

Knowing the other girl wasn’t actually mad at her, Chloé smiled, “I wouldn’t follow after a dangerous akuma if you didn’t make them chase you.”

Marinette seemed ready to yell at Chloé more, though Chloé thought their roles should be reversed, but then she just pulled Chloé into the tightest hug possible.

Chloé relaxed into the embrace, pulling the shorter girl closer and leaning her head against the other’s hair. Marinette’s fingers were clenched into Chloé’s shirt, holding her in place. 

_I never want to move from this spot_ , Chloé thought. She still didn’t understand how Marinette bravely and recklessly having an akuma chase her to protect others had resulted in Chloé worrying the other girl, but if it ends in a hug like this she didn’t mind. 

Marinette pulled back and punched Chloé in the shoulder, before grabbing her face in between her hands. Chloé’s breath caught as Marinette pulled her face down inches from the other girl’s. Chloé’s gaze fell to the other girl’s lips.

“Do not ever scare me like that again.” 

Jerking her eyes back to Marinette’s, all Chloé could manage was a nod.

* * *

Marinette had dragged Chloé around Paris for the rest of the day and Chloé had been on cloud nine the entire time. Chloé logically knew it hadn’t been a date, but they had gotten food together before Marinette had taken Chloé to stroll along the Canal St. Martin, their hands clasped together the whole time.

Chloé was going to invite Marinette to a movie, and try to work up the nerve to ask her out, but Marinette had plans later that she couldn’t miss. Which had actually reminded Chloé of her own plans; patrol with Ladybug.

Since school had ended before Chloé was given any homework, she had ended up on the Eiffel Tower. The people of Paris were still awake and strolling through the city, but Chloé wasn’t paying them any attention. Legs swinging over the edge of the Tower, Chloé was smiling at the sky, completely lost in thought. Daydreaming about her time with Marinette and thinking about what could come next for them.

A clearing throat behind her caused her to jump, and only the railing in front of her prevented her from falling. Whipping around, Chloé saw an amused Ladybug standing behind her with a gentle smile on her face. “I’ve been standing here for five minutes.”

Rising to stand with Ladybug, a warm blush spread itself across her face, “Sorry, sorry, I was a little side-tracked.”

“I can tell.” Ladybug moved towards the edge of the Eiffel Tower. She looked like there was something on her mind, but she just shook her arms out and grabbed her yoyo before turning to face Chloé again. “Race you through patrol?”

The air around them felt heavy but if Ladybug wasn’t ready to talk, Chloé could wait. “Let’s go.”

* * *

Two patrol races later, Chloé was flat on her back on the Eiffel Tower, shield abandoned to her left, exhausted. She had tried to beat Ladybug, but to this day had never managed to actually get close. Ladybug knew the city better than anyone, and she could race from one side to the other almost quicker than Chloé could comprehend.

Ladybug was sitting next to her, knees drawn to her chest. Her yoyo was off to the side in a pile, and she wore a pensive expression as she stared into the night.

Puffing out a breath, Ladybug crossed her arms on her knees and rolled her head to look at Chloé. “Did you speak to Chat yet?”

“I haven’t seen him since the akuma, why?”

“The akuma we fought today did you recognize him after?”

Chloé thought about it, but in her rush to get to Marinette, she didn’t even remember looking at him. Maybe not the best post-akuma-civilian-handling of her hero career but she wasn’t thinking. “No? Is everything okay Ladybug?”

Ladybug looked out towards Paris again and began tapping her fingers against her leg. The gesture seemed familiar, and Chloé pushed herself into a sitting position, fully facing Ladybug in preparation for whatever she had to say. 

Chloé watched Ladybug close her eyes and take a deep breath. “He could have really hurt you, Chloé.”

“He could have, just like any other akuma. I know we have to be careful but you have the cure and I was-”

“No,” Ladybug interrupted, “This time was different, Chloé. He wasn’t a good person.”

“I don’t understand.” They usually never referred to akuma victims as bad, they couldn’t control their actions after Hawkmoth took control of their most negative emotions, and to hear Ladybug calling the latest a bad person was a shock.

“Chat was the only one who stayed to talk to the akuma afterwards, he was trying to disappear while Chat was checking in, and then the police showed up.” Ladybug was looking at Chloé now, and she looked afraid. “He’s being investigated for willingly getting akumatized right now, but he’s already been charged for assault.”

Chloé didn’t really know what to say. Ladybug seemed to have more on her mind, but she had gone back to staring at the city while she tapped against her leg. Chloé moved herself closer to Ladybug. The silence stretched between them, unspoken words whispered through the wind but Chloé didn’t understand what else needed to be said.

Ladybug sighed. “He hurt a girl, Chloé. She was around our age. He wanted to take her out somewhere, and she said no, so he lost it and hit her. It took two people to pull him off, and then he pushed away from them and ran off. The police were looking for him before he got akumatized. He was already dangerous, and he could have really hurt you, Chloé.”

Ladybug’s tapping had gotten faster, beginning to lose the established rhythm it had possessed, so Chloé put her hand over Ladybug’s, hoping to reassure her. There had been dangerous akumas, and Chloé knew there were dangerous people, you couldn’t be the daughter of a major politician without knowing that, but Chloé couldn’t recall a time when normal danger had crossed over with akuma dangerous. If Hawkmoth was willing to use violent people to further his own goals, what did that mean for them? She was beginning to understand why Ladybug seemed so shaken up, fighting akumas was dangerous and always had been, but they had always been fighting innocent people who usually only wanted their miraculous. Hawk Moth could akumatize violent people and the fights could end up being about more than just protecting the miraculous they wore.

“I’m sorry for going into the fight without backup, but I was protecting my friend. I can’t let anything happen to Marinette. I know he was dangerous, but if it comes down to it, I can’t watch the people I love get hurt.”

“I know.”

Ladybug’s hand was cold underneath her own, so Chloé lifted it from her knee and slid her own hand into Ladybug’s. Their held hands dangled between them as they sat.

“Just be careful, please. Protect your friends, but protect yourself until Chat or I can get there to help you. I can’t see someone I-,” Ladybug paused, “I can’t see my team hurt.”

Rubbing her thumb over the back of Ladybug’s hand, Chloé smiled. “I’ll do my best.”

Ladybug rolled her eyes before using her free hand to push Chloé’s shoulder lightly. “Thank you.” Ladybug stood and pulled Chloé with her. “But do not ever scare me like that again.”

Ladybug pulled Chloé into a hug. The phrase felt familiar, and echo of something she should know, but Chloé didn’t know what her brain was missing. Sliding her arms around the other girl, Chloé realized for the first time that Ladybug was shorter than she was. Her brain was buzzing, she felt like she had all the pieces to a puzzle, but Chloé didn’t have an image to go off of. 

Ladybug pulled away and jumped backwards off of the Eiffel Tower, yelling ‘bye’ as she fell, and Chloé was left standing alone. There was a thought burning itself into her brain as she stood and watched Ladybug swing away until she disappeared from view. She couldn’t grasp the thread to follow it, but she could see it, she knew it was there now, and maybe with a good rest, she could solve the puzzle that had created itself in her brain. 

Chloé picked up her shield, trying to make out her distorted reflection in the gleam of her shell, and decided to go home.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I am currently hard at work on part three for this series, though that one is aiming to be a hopefully longer fic that won't have too many chapters for me to work on. In the meantime, I am also working on a few other stories, including a couple short ones and a few long stories that have some interesting concepts.
> 
> There will also be a mini story associated with the KV series posted sometime in the near future, that is less a really important part of the story and more just something silly I felt like spending time on.
> 
> Thanks again, feel free to find me on tumblr @mkw-raider, every story I post here ends up there as well, and I'm thinking once I have enough written prompts I'm going to include any one-shot prompts on here as well in one collective story.


End file.
